Closer  Kiss Me
by Melissaann2658
Summary: The beads of sweat rolling down his neck.The erection clear as day paining in his jeans.The gaze between us a snake couldn't break, The musky gleam in his eyes.I now remembered the word.Lust.His eyes clouded over with lust.Not just lust but lust for...
1. Chapter 1 We Talked

**Rated M: Set up for Chapter 2. My underaged kiddies mind your eyes. See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil. (have no fun) haha true but bad. Not condoning not condemning! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know except the storyline but the character names aren't mine. They're that chick SC. (to lazy to write out full name and i'd have to spell it which I'd have to go look up. Anywayssss) **

**Enjoy! Don't hurt yourself! Read & Review with joy! (or merriment, or spite, or a drunken slurr what ever suits your style)**

**P.s. Love Gale, Hate Peeta, Peeta should of died of blood poisoning, then I'd be happy. **

**P.s.s. this is The Hunger Games-Catching Fire End. Haven't read Mockingjay thus I can't write about Mockingjay (accurately)**

"Gale"

"Katniss"

"Gale"

"Katniss" he mimicked my tone.

Conserving my state. Normally this would infuriate me but the last thing I wanted was for him to walk out that door and leave me here.

I flopped on the couch arms folded and just pleaded one last time while he headed for the door.

"Gale…" I said in the smallest weakest voice I think I've ever used.

I don't think I've ever heard a man groan so loud as he stopped and I could hear his frustration almost see it steaming from his head. Reaching his hands in the air throwing them down in fist.

"KATNISS" he let out with the most annoyed groan.

Then he turned around and met my eyes for barely a second as he walked over and sat on the couch across from me. The only thing between us, is a small brown simple coffee table I've never been to fond of.

I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them locking my gaze on Gale.

Those hands, which he buried his face in. He finally look up from them.

"yes Katniss…yes" he said weary and tired

"I….uh…I don't know" I hesitated. I couldn't find the words. All of them ran from my lips faster than a cat running under the coffee table during a thunder storm.

"Katniss..please," he pleaded, "Just tell me what you truly want from me," he breathed in shallowly, "and you can have it."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore Gale. It's killing me."

"Well Gawd damn Katniss its killing me too" he answered in the most sarcastic tone I think he's ever used toward me. It just made me recoil more and hold my knees tighter.

He huffed out, frustration dripping from his lips in every word…dripping from his lips…his lips…his resplendent lips. The lips I've felt one time or another. The first time he kissed me, the first time I felt those extricate hands, the first time I kissed him when he was dying on my kitchen table. I'd get up and kill to feel it again.

"I'm sorry," it's transparent he doesn't want to apologize and that he doesn't have to.

"I'm sorry you lost Peeta..there happy? I. said. it. Can I go now please," he irritatingly carped.

I just about screamed.

"NO" the shock that ran across this face it was so clear my words had taken him aback for a moment then puzzlement filled all of his feature as he leaned forward wanting me to continue. He should of known the last thing I wanted to hear was about, Peeta being taken away by the Capitol after the games.

"no" I said more completely still coming down from my yell.

"no" he repeated softly still with a taste of bewilderment.

"I don't care about Peeta right now.

I don't know but in this moment alone with you….I just don't care Gale.

The only thing I care about is you sitting here in front of me,

every thought racing through my head is about you, and I just want you right next to me right now."

He buried his head in his hands almost to hide a smirky laugh. Which should of irritated me but only brought a light shade of blush to my cheek.

"Well Ms. Catnip there's a issue here," worry flashed my face. "You see there's 2couches, your on that one and I'm on this one, and there's this monstrous coffee table separating us. I'm not sure I'm strong enough to move it" man, if I was 2feet closer I could of socked him one in the face. The only thing that escaped my composure was a giggle from my lips. The girliest thing I've done in a long time. Then he started crossing over to me. Finally.

He sat next to me about six inches away. Much to far I swear.

"Hows this?" he asked.

"To far" I replied.

He scooted about half a inch closer.

"And this?"

"Much to far" I replied again "try about 4 inches"

He scooted about 5 inches in leaving his face and my face a good 5inches apart but our bodies a meager half an inch. Lets see how far I can ride this train.

"And this? Is this good enough for you?"

"No it's not" the words were so bold I have no idea how they sounded slipping out of my mouth.

"Well than" he scooted right up to me gripping my shoulders; turning me to face him, grabbed both my wrist to release my arms from around my knees,- my wrist red from my own grip on them- pinned them on each of my thighs and leaned his forehead in resting on mine. I don't know what he'd been eating, or drinking, or brushing his teeth with but the warm breath on my face was the most heavenly scent.

"Why, ms. Evergreen I do believe you're blushing," he said in the weirdest and somewhat British accent. How do I reply to that? So I just said…

"Hush maybe a bit" fumbling with the words

"A lot" he smirked

"A smidge"

"No Katniss your face is entirely red, actually"

"It isn't"

"It is!"

"Shut up!"

"It's cute" I gave a short hum before I talked. In someone else's ear it could of almost sounded like a moan.

"mmm give me my arms back" I said diverting his eye.

"Katniss. Your cute." he said pressing his forehead into mine more.

His voice got lower.

"I don't know how I could live a life without" he almost whispered as his eyes closed and he brought my hand to his face. More so entombing his face in my hand, before kissing my palm. My now clammy palm.

"I. don't want you to" I said leaning my forehead back against his.

"To far" I whisper

"Hmm?" one of his eyes opened questioningly.

"Closer."

His features reflected the understanding of what I was asking him to do. Thus closer he moved his lips closer to mine. Then stopped awaiting my order.

"Closer" he got closer.

"Closer" I could almost feel them upon mine so I finally whispered in a tone dripping seduction.

"Kiss me Gale Hollis Hawthorne" I don't know the last time I called him my his full name but I'm taking a guess he liked it.

He merged his lips with mine securely. Kissing me again and again and then he dropped my wrist and moved his hands to my face and kissed me slower pulling back my hair. Those beautiful extricate hands holding my face. I couldn't feel more safe as I merged my lips with his as well. We were in a slow rhythmic pattern steady, easy, simple.

He pulled me in closer giving me the longest kiss I've ever felt before I had to pull away gasping for air. He was short breathed as well.

"How was that Ms. Evergreen" he leered.

"I can't think of any words that don't mean sexually pleasing"

It was apparent he'd never though such words would come out my mouth, there's a first time for everything.

He pulled my hair back from my face since I had let it down by the time he was over here.

He kissed me slowly at first. I could feel his delicious lips completely on mine. Then his sultry tongue grazing my bottom lip. I jolted back not expecting that.

"Sorry" he murmured. Like I just hurt his feelings or something. Oh I might of a tad. Then I licked my lips. That taste. I wanted more.

"Don't be," I suggested," I just didn't expect it at first now I'm ready"

He let out a slight chuckle before claiming my lips again. Sliding his tongue along them. Then pressing forward opening his mouth begging me to do that same. I complied eagerly. Sliding my tongue out also, to find and lick his lips the way he had to mine but instead crossed paths with his own tongue. I didn't jolt back this time I pushed forward and he did the same. Now our tongues battle in a sensual dance for dominance. His tongue in my mouth, my tongue in his mouth, our tongues in between. Then he slowly sucked on my tongue as a groan was released from the back of my throat. I have a feeling he liked this sound when he drew the kiss ever deeper. This time though he has to pull away for air.

Panting he uttered, "your knees pressing into my chest isn't working out so well you know."

Ah the knees I was hugging earlier seem to have never left their position. I pulled them down though the couch was small so am I. I laid them flat beside me like when you sit up from doing a backbend. Knees down feet back. Legs fairly open.

I ran my fingers through his hair. And caressed his right cheek. My and his lips a bit sore and puffy from the amount of sucking and licking. There was some dark musk about his eyes I couldn't place the word at the moment. He and I scooted closer at the same moment and my hand instead of resting on the couch in front of me, landed right on his bulging jeans.

I blushed immediately. It's not like I've never seen it before. He's been erected many morning when he's come to meet me in the woods. Neither of us ever say anything about it except in passing once. He mentioned something under his breath about morning wood like it was a curse word.

I pulled my hand away. Maybe a bit to slowly to reassure anyone that I meant to.

"It hurts" is all he really had to add. But no he said that and added "I don't mine you doing that Catnip."

The beads of sweat rolling down his neck. The erection clear as day paining in his jeans. The gaze between us a snake couldn't break, The musky gleam in his eyes. I now remembered the word. Lust. His eyes clouded over with lust. Not just lust but lust for me.

My fingers closed tightly intertwined with the fabric of his shirt and I pulled him to me deeply kissing him. He brought both his hands to my waist and pulled me close making me arc and my pelvis hit his, as he groaned into my mouth. His kiss half missed my mouth then I realized he was fallowing a path down my jaw line to my neck. I couldn't help the intense feeling as I let out a moan and arced my back intently almost like a body spasm. Gawd it felt amazing. His wet slippery lips in the crevice of my neck slowly kiss, licking, sucking each time sounds escaping my throat. He softly bite at my sensitive skin I gripped him tight as to not to scream out in pleasure. I've never felt such electricity pulse thru my body. He released my sensitive skin as my chest raised and lower intently he gave me a look to say "Are you okay?"

Instead I allowed him to pull me closer until I'm straddling his waist; practically sitting on him. I tilted his head to one side to return the favor. The second my tongue touched-tasting the sea of salt resting on his neck- a moan escaped his lips as he bucked his hips into me and I let out a gasp. Gawd that felt good. I could clearly see the radish color added to his face at his involuntary movement.

I continued licking and nipping around his neck. Then I licked and nibbled on the end of his earlobe I knew it was driving him up the wall, for I could feel him closer to my walls through the fabric. His hands ran up the sides of my body. Getting under my shirt and feeling the bear skin of my stomach and back. I wanted to roam his body as well, ravish it like an assailant. I got my lips right at his ear and breathed

"Can you make it to the bedroom"

Sure enough, the arousal in his eyes was easier to read than a children's book. He hoisted himself up still cradling me as I wrapped my legs around his waist and started back with his lips while he walked.

He stops at the closed door pressing my back to it as he depends the kiss and our tongues battle for dominance once more.

He pulls away panting. Staring me down with those gray eyes. Focused, Hard, Lustful, Yearning, Waiting.

"Once I open this door there's no going back."

**A/N**

**Reviews please! First story i've posted on fanfiction from my mind that i thought was anywhere near good enough! Chapter 2 will be up whenever i find some time aside form school,dance,karate many physical activities and working shows and such but enough about me. **

**Likes? Dislikes? Suggestions? Request? Advice? Wanna send me some apple pie? for real thats the good stuff that keeps a smile on my face in case you wondered. ;) Just thanks for reading and stay tuned i guess!**

**Love Forever, Melissaann2658 (Jessica)**

**Be Random!**


	2. Chapter 2 We Touched

**Sorry sorry SORRYS! I know it been forever and a day! I didn't mean it to take so long. And I'm a terrible person because I finished this mid December just didn't edit it so I could post it x[ don't hurt me! Sorry guys I'll try harder. Thank you my lovely commentters your too good to me! I'll try to having 3 by valentines day for you :] please enjoy!**

**Rated M: Set up for Chapter 3. My underaged kiddies mind your eyes. See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil. (have no fun) haha true but bad. Not condoning not condemning! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know except the storyline but the character names aren't mine. They're that chick SC. (to lazy to write out full name and i'd have to spell it which I'd have to go look up. Anywayssss) Enjoy!**

**p.s. uhhh enjoy!**

No sound in the air but our uneven breathing. I can't quite remember how this started one second I was asking him not the leave, the next, kissing him, the next, hoisted up legs wrapped around his waist, the next, my back against the door, and a burning heat emitting from my nether region; soaking my panties.

My back pressed into the grain of the wood, legs encasing Gale's waist. "Once I open this door there's no going back," the words echoed in my mind. I snapped back to reality realizing the glossy gaze of the man between my legs. I couldn't break this gaze if I wanted to. His eyes focused on mine awaiting answer.

I slowly caressed his damp neck trailing my fingers lighting noticing forming hiccys; there'll be plenty by the time this night's over. I'm sure of that.

My voice, a low purr, "I couldn't dream of going back." A smirk emerged from his lips, and then from his throat a sexy growl that sent shivers down my spine. His lips grasped mine gracefully; I was barely able to keep pace with our feverous passion as the door swung open behind me.

I heard the slam but my mind was to hazy to focus on anything else but the man pressing my back into the bed sheets. He slowly pulled away and held my eyes in a loving gaze.

"Katniss," he whispered.

"Gale," I whispered back.

We shifted to the center of the bed, as he straddled my waist.

A glint of emotion flickered in his eyes behind the lusty gloss, as his head went down and he tugged the lining of my shirt to one side. He began slowly licking the base of my collarbone all the way up to the tip of my ear and gave a slight nibble that made sounds of pleasure escape my lips. I could feel my facial façade fading.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that," He murmured as he repeated the attack on my composer over….and over….and over again. Each time painfully slower. His hands moved to my waist as his mouth lingered on my neck, the way his tongue caressed my sensitive skin was…electrifying. Sliding them under my shirt his cold hands grasped my sides sending a cold shiver up my spine. He slowly ran them up and down stopping right before my breast each time. I could feel just how perky they were from his touch. His lips returned to mine and this time I drove my tongue into his mouth eagerly needing to return the pleasure I was feeling.

I pulled away panting in his ear "Take me Gale. _Pleaseee_ Take me Gale Hawthorn, make me yours…I beg you…be my flame…" I could see those glossy green eyes filled with the musty desire I instilled with my words. Hurriedly he returned to my lips with his mumbling something about liking my shirt?

Then I heard the fabric rip.

My lovely button down now ripped with all the buttons popped and my simple black bra exposed. It would have been nice if I had worn a better one maybe something with lace. I can tell you..Gale didn't give a damn as he gazed upon my breast. I got the self conscious feeling he wasn't impressed with them and he was judging me, until he whispered to me "you've been hiding these from me all my life… I never knew you were so _cruel_ Katniss."

His mouth latched to my neck causing me to let another moan escape my lips. His hands receded to my back skillfully unhooking my bra. "mmmm" he murmured into my neck at his success. His looked me in the eyes and kissed me before turning full attention to my exposed chest.

Shamelessly, his hands groped and massaged my breast. He ran his fingers over my pink mounds consistently damping my panties. I gasped as he slowly ran his tongue over them. The sensation shot thru my body, before I knew it he'd chosen one and began sucking on it as I arched my back. Moaning in pleasure.

The skill of his tongue and slaver that moistened my mound, harbored a sensation inside me. I wanted to thrash, twist, & turn, to contain myself but his weight stopped me from such actions. His slick teeth grazed over my nipple, causing a screak to emerge from my throat. Panting, I could feel his hand on my other breast kneading my erect nipple, clutching and twisting as the hairs on my neck stood on end.

Messaging one and sucking on the other then switching my hands gripped his hair, something to keep me from exploding all over myself. Then it was there I could feel it building inside of me I was so close when Gale's teeth grazed over my mound once more.

My head went back, my cheeks burned red, my pelvis arched as I released "Gale!"

moaning his name. He slowed letting me come down from the height of my orgasm and lifted his head with a grin. Kissing me lightly over my chest up to the base of my neck. He gave me a wink then slowly continued with his kissing. Headed south.

**A/n**

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R! it's obvious where this is going right? Good awesome. Wrote this while eating apple pie. Absolutely wonderful :]**

**Likes? Dislikes? Suggestions? Request? Advice? **

**Love Forever, Melissaann2658 (Jessica)**

**Be Random!**


	3. Chapter 3 We Switch

** am the worst person ever born. sO I apprently wrote & finished thi chapter *counting on fingers* likeee 12 months ago...well by valentines day actually...and i got a new computer and well bottom line i wrote it i finished it and i simply never posted it! So as the worst fanfiction writer ever, i apolgize. Especially since i'm to lazy to capitalize my "i"'s in my b/n and a/n anyways.**

**I hope you like it! This is from Gale's POV in the middle of all this hazyness. ( i always think its hot to hear what the guy is thinking a little) **

**Rated M: Set up for Chapter 4. My underaged kiddies mind your eyes. See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil. (have no fun) haha true but bad. Not condoning not condemning! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know except the storyline but the character names aren't mine. They're that chick SC. (to lazy to write out full name and i'd have to spell it which I'd have to go look up. Anywayssss) Enjoy!**

**p.s. Gale's POV**

**P.s.s I am actually working on chapter 4 now!**

**p.s.s.s. I'm not a fan of this chapter title but thats besides the point.**

**Enjoy!**

The warmth of her delicate light body against mine, the sounds she exhales as her hands laces into my hair. My body completely ready to pounce and take her as my own. I simply want to trace every piece of her with my tongue

"Slow Gale…slow," I mentally remind myself.

The last thing I want to do was make her fear this beautiful thing were creating. My girl's body shook under me, quivering in excitement. Who knew hearing my name in her hoarse, strained voice could make me throb harder. I want to engulf myself in her entire being.

Then I heard the most disheartening word.

"Wait!"

Why the one word that could pause me. It wasn't a no.

But a pause.

I bury my face in her soft stomach tightly gripping her delicate waist in my hands.

"No, come up here," she commands with surprising authority through her panting.

I slither up leaving a trail of kisses, the last thing I would do is disconnect from her body in any way. Then I felt her hands grip the cloth on my back as I am perfectly placed in motorboat position.

"Katni—" before I could even finish the cloth is coming over my head, down my arms where I release my grip as I hear a soft thump hit the floor, my shirt.

"What are you—" Suddenly I am flip onto my back with a tremendous amount of force.

"I learned some skills in District 13," she revered.

My mind was blurring with discombobulation. How do I transition from a dominate, controlling position to this one as my back now lays pressing into the sheets. Confusion is among my brief thoughts until my eyes focus in on her drooping lovelies, they sway and bounce begging me for message.

"So GodDamn Sexy." The only thoughts in my head. My thinking cut short by her lips modeling to mine. Ah, her soft, puffy lower lip merging with mine was to die for. I place my hand on the back of her neck and pull her in deeper. My penis throbs in pain as I feel her lay across me. How hard can I get before I simply explode. She always unknowingly aroused me, and now she knowingly pursues it.

Craves it.

It'd be impossible not to feel the burning sensation of a log pressing against your stomach. She trails off down my neck making me heave unwillingly. Where did she learn to move so smoothly across a man's body? The slaver trail neck to sternum made me grown. So womanly taking a dominant position, how did she know it's driving the fire inside me wild. Soon she'll feel it all.

I could hear the kisses as they trailed further, further and further down; trickling to my abs. The wet imprints of where her soft succulent lips imprinted my body. She drug her tongue over my abs; as my face filled with blush, for I had involuntarily buck my hard-on into her chin. "Katniss!," I embarrassingly gasped. "Sh. Sh. Sh. Sh." She simply whispered as she lay her hand on my chest and slowly licked and kissed them. Sweat dripped from my body, heat coursing through my veins, rugged breath in the air, it was time for me to reclaim my dominance.

Instinctively, I grip her shoulders and roll us back with a smug smirk.

"Gale," she grunted in frustation as I pressed my manhood firmly between her legs.

Her hands slid down my chest to remove my belt, my penis throbbed in excitement, awaiting its release.

"Mmmmm," I protest, burring my kisses into her chest, while stroking her sides.

I slowly slide my hands down her tender margins.

"Ga—" her voice is nervous as my hands touch the rim of her pants.

I quickly silence her with my lips, stealing away her tension and qualms. My ego escalates as I felt her melt into my mien. Pulling sweet lips between mine to shift her focus, as my hands dance around her belt loops until gently unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.

"aruchiendpon" I mumbled between our lips,

"what?,"

"Arch yours hips," I breathed clearly,

"oh," she blushed.

The sweet joy, as if I crossed the holy land with iron dumbbells across my back. That tiny lift of approval, as I swiftly slide her jeans down to her knees. Running my open palms over her bare smooth tight thighs, I can feel her tension. I gently lace my fingers into her hair as my other hand strokes her figure.

Silently, I whispered "I love you" as my lips pressed to her ear.

"I know." I rolled my eyes at her response.

"Now that was uncalled for," I playfully protested as I nipped her ear, and completely removed her pants, disregarding them somewhere on the floor. Pushing my pelvis upon the top of her womanhood and stomach, so she could feel the throbbing mass that would soon enter her.

"I want it!" she gasps.

"I knew it" I thought will sheer velour.

I fiercely ravish her neck as my prize lay throbbing under me; on top of her.

"Tell me how bad you want it," I state as I tease her collarbone on and off, glazing her nipples, her body; her temple was mine for the taking. Her cheeks burned rosy,

"_Please_."

I captured her lips once more, as I pushed back to a sitting position on my heels.

**A/n**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Yes...it all goes down hill from here. (literally ;) How do you like the guy POV? thoughts?**

**R&R please! Hope it was not too bad! sorry if the diction and such is a little weird I have a mental disability about writing in the present tense and get tired of reading this over and over again to make it sound beautiful. ANYWAYS**

**Likes? Dislikes? Suggestions? Request? Advice? **

**p.s. I have a new obsession its called Lunar Cheesecake Ice Cream.**

**p.s.s. If you LIKE it please refer your friends to it...if you HATE it please refer your worst enemies to it. :}**

**Love Forever, Melissaann2658 (Jessica)**

**Be Random!**


End file.
